The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to a wireless communication device, and more particularly, to a near field communication device.
Radio frequency identification (RFID) refers to communication that enables a reader to supply power to a card located within a short range of distance from the reader and to communicate with the card. Near field communication (NFC) is an example of RFID communication. NFC provides high flexibility in that one communication device may operate as both a reader and a card.
In most cases, an NFC device is mounted in a mobile device such as a smartphone or a smart watch, thus encountering various communication environments according to an environment in which the mobile device is situated. In the case where a communication characteristic of an NFC device is fixed, the reliability and accuracy of communication with the NFC device varies with changing communication environments, thereby causing a decrease in stability of communication.